


One Celebration, Three Viewpoints

by brynna



Category: House MD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynna/pseuds/brynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pivotal moment in a couple's relationship, as seen through the viewpoints of the two and one friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Celebration, Three Viewpoints

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own, possess, or claim the characters presented herein, House, Cameron and Wilson. That stroke of luck belongs to David Shore and the Fox Network. Does anyone seriously think I could be making money from this drivel?
> 
> Challenge for the LJ hc_smut_a_thon: To write a drabble that contains at least a mention of oral sex. Right. A mention. *snort*
> 
> I wound up with three drabbles that are one storyline, in sequence. I've never authored in present tense before. Lemme know how I did.
> 
> Oh, and thanks to a great band, Aerosmith, for providing title inspiration!
> 
> Also thanks to gabesaunt for her last minute beta. :-)
> 
> I'm a feedback whore. I tuck it in bed with me at night. It's as good as getting laid.

Love In An Elevator

Slender, delicate fingers press the stop button on the elevator. The alarm sounds off. She ignores it as those same fingers give him a push up against the elevator wall and pin him there.

He groans, his hands finding her hair as she lifts up his tee shirt and begins licking her way down, pausing to unfasten his belt as she descends to her knees. Her name escapes his lips when she unzips his fly and slowly, teasingly, nuzzles his cock through his shorts. Once again her delicate fingers are on him, pulling down his shorts, encircling his erection as she takes him into her mouth. Her head moves up and down, pausing occasionally to lick the slit at the head of his cock before taking him in even further, sucking more intensely.

Growls come from his throat, one hand reaches down to caress her cheek, the other leans heavily on the rail behind him. When her fingers slide behind his balls to caress, then probe, he shudders, his mind, his body, all focusing on the heat and tightness of her mouth.

Suddenly everything pools into his groin and explodes in a riot of color and ecstasy as he empties into her warm willing mouth. Desperately he clings to her for support as she rises to her feet and kisses him, allowing him to taste himself on her lips. She reaches back, pushes the button and the elevator starts moving while they both set him to rights.

"Happy Anniversary, Greg," Allison says with a wink just as the elevator doors open.

 

Living It Up When I'm Going Down

She watches as he circles the room, pausing to draw the vertical blinds and lock the doors. He then turns, his vivid blue eyes raking over her as he slowly advances toward her. Immediately she gets wet; she can't help it when he gets that look in his eyes.

His hands find her waist and he backs her up against his desk, then braces himself with his good leg and lifts her onto the hard surface. The heat of his erection against the juncture of her thighs makes her gasp; his hands sliding under her skirt and yanking away her panties causes her eyes to widen.

Long elegant hands rapidly unbutton her blouse; pluck at the fastening of her bra. His mouth slams down onto hers, then begins a hungry descent down her body. She closes her eyes, hears the squeak of his chair as he pulls it closer to her and settles into it. The coolness of the office air hits her wetness when he slowly pushes her skirt up to her waist. Her hands sink into his hair as he spreads her wide, then lowers his head.

A whimper comes from her when his tongue snakes out to slide along her folds, slowly tantalizing, taking a quick flick at her clitoris, then pulling back. He laughs softly, pausing to thread his fingers in her curls, tracing, dipping into her vagina, then back to licking her again.

Before long she's writhing, thrusting her hips in a silent plea for him to keep going. A wicked chuckle escapes him just before he finally draws her swollen clit into his mouth and slides his fingers into her entrance all in the same moment. One strong forearm pins her hips down; he holds her firmly in place as he sucks on her clit, his fingers sliding in and out of her. She cries out his name, spasms quaking her body with her release.

House's hard body comes up against Cameron's; he unzips his jeans and positions his cock at her entrance, smiling down at her.

"Happy Fifth Anniversary, beautiful," House growls in her ear as he fills her and they begin to move together.

 

Lovin' It Up 'Till I Hit The Ground

He sits and flips his pencil back and forth, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time in the past fifteen minutes. Late. Again. With a grumble he stands up, opens the patio door and trots through the night air over to the brick wall, neatly vaulting himself over it. He raises his hand to knock on the patio door to the adjoining office, then pauses, his eyebrows going up. Was that moaning? Swiftly he backs into the darkness, a flush creeping over his features.

Still... He moves silently through the shadows along the wall of the balcony, a perverse urge overwhelming him to confirm what he thought he heard. The door comes into his direct line-of-view; his breath catches at the sight of his friend sitting in his desk chair, his face buried between his wife's thighs, her shapely legs draped over his shoulders.

From the way Cameron is carrying on House knows what he's doing, he decides as he takes it all in, fascinated, ignoring his own arousal for the moment. He sees her arch and climax; watches his friend as he hitches himself to his feet, unzips his jeans and slides into her. Soft moans, the occasional giggle and low laugh reach his ears; his erection becomes more difficult to ignore.

Their movements increase, Cameron clings to him and shuts her eyes while House bites down on her shoulder. In the next moment they both climax, as he can tell by House's erratic thrusts, Cameron throwing her head back and letting out a wail. Now his erection is unbearable, he realizes, stopping his hand before he reaches his zipper. Jacking off on the balcony? he snarks to himself as he watches the couple slowly come to their senses and start kissing.

She leans over and says something in her husband's ear. Suddenly his friend turns and looks straight at him, then grins. Holy shit! he thinks with a panic, frozen to the spot as House zips up his jeans, turns, walks to the patio door and unlocks it. I'm dead.

"You gonna stand out there all night beating your meat?" House asks him with that same sly grin. "Or are you gonna come in and wish us a happy anniversary?"

Speechless, Wilson steps forward and walks past House into his office.

END


End file.
